


Inscribed [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Inscribed" written by astolat]</p><p>John would have been less shocked to find Harold carrying a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inscribed [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inscribed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922977) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Recorded for kink_bingo 2013. Cover image cc licensed by Riebart on flickr.

**Cover by Lunate8**  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/11157257065/)

**Length:** 04:29

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, 4.4 MB; m4b, 4.7 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/inscribed)  


 **Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/20222.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/19760.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
